Ocean vs Air
by senshi moon
Summary: In order to get information on Megatron's evil plan, the autobots send Wing Saber to get that information from Thunderblast. Will he succeed? Warning: Character OCCness. First Transformers fanfic!


**So...This is a Wing Saber and Thunderblast fanfic...Yeah...I don't know why, but I love that couple! So don't ask me why! Lol. So...Yeah...I just decided to write about them...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Cybertron/Galaxy Force.**

* * *

"You...You really think you can defeat me?!" Thunderblast shouted as she shot her missiles to Wing Saber, who glided in order to avoid them hitting him in the night sky.

"Don't underestimate me!" he shouted back as he shot missiles of his own towards her. Thunderblast transformed and shot upwards towards the sky. Then, she dropped down to the ocean and swam under. Wing Saber also transformed, but he stayed in the sky. _'Hmm...Where did she go...?'_

"Gotcha!" Thunderblast shouted as she jumped up behind him and hit him hard.

Wing Saber grunted as he was pushed into the ocean. But before he could go into the ocean he transformed back into a jet and flew back upwards. Thunderblast transformed back into her speedboat form before she hit the water.

"I'll get you for this Wing Saber!" she shouted as she stormed off through the sea.

Wing Saber stayed in his jet mode before he transformed. "Yeah..." he agreed and panted. "I'll get you for this..."

* * *

**Autobot Base**

"So? Did you manage to get anything out of her?" Jetfire asked as Wing Saber came back into the base. The others were also looking at him, obviously having the same question in mind.

"Yeah. A tiring fight!" Wing Saber exclaimed sarcastically as he sat down on one of the chairs.

Optimus Prime nodded. "Well. You did your best Wing Saber. That's all I can ask for."

"Did his best? More like he was just chasing after her instead of getting information!" Hotshot remarked.

Wing Saber stood up and glared at him. "I did not! I'm not you! You don't see me chasing Override around!" Wing Saber shot back.

"What?!" Hotshot and Override asked at the same time. The rest of the autobots couldn't help but laugh. Hotshot tried to glare at all of them at once. "Shut up!" he shouted.

"Enough!" Red Alert yelled, grabbing the attention of the autobots. "We need to find a way to get the information from the decepticons and soon. I was hoping either Thundercraker or Ransack and Crumplezone would get us the information, but we had to go to Thunderblast...I just hope that we won't have to go Megatron himself-"

"That won't be necessary!" Wing Saber cut in. "If we can somehow get all of the decepticons-"

"It's no use Wing Saber," Evac cut in this time. "They know that we will be coming, so they'll be prepared for us. We need to think of a different strategy."

"Like what?!" Wing Saber demanded angrily.

"Wing Saber, calm down!" Leobraker shouted. "We know that you are angry about your loss with Thunderblast-"

"I did not lose to her!" Wing Saber interrupted. "Will you all stop saying that?!" Wing Saber looked to see everyone staring at him. "I'm sorry, but-!..." Wing Saber stopped mid-sentence and sighed. "...Nevermind..." He began to walk out of the Autobot Base.

"Wing Saber! Wait-" Jetfire began to call, but he stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Vector Prime?" Jetfire looked at the autobot who stopped him.

"Let him go, Jetfire. He just needs to clear his head..." That was all that Wing Saber heard as he fully went out...

* * *

_'Ugh! Why did I act that way?! Why am I so affected that I couldn't beat her?!'_ Wing Saber thought as he flew through the night sky in his vehicle form. He flew around forests, mountains, before he flew above the ocean. _'Maybe I just need fresh air-'_ His train of thought was interrupted when he heard a motorboat speeding through the ocean. For a second, he thought it was Thunderblast.

But as he saw as he got closer, it was just a regular speeding boat. _'So it wasn't her huh...'_ Then, he suddenly saw something that his eyes could not believe. The speedboat began sinking. Okay, maybe he could believe it. Well, by intercepting into their radio wavelengths, he was able to hear their current conversation.

"Mayday, mayday!" one of the guys shouted. "Our speedboat's sinking, and we need help!" Wing Saber widened his eyes. _'Oh no! I've got to go help them!'_ As soon as he thought that, he dove to the ocean at an accelerating, yet unalarming speed. But he abruptly stopped and transformed when he heard a woman's voice answer. In fact, it wasn't a woman...

"I'm on my way!" the feminine voice yelled back. Wing Saber could not believe the voice when he heard it. _'Thunderblast?!'_ Wing Saber floated in the sky as he watched the familiar purple speedboat come to the people's rescue. The people quickly climbed on to her, and she sped off just as the other speedboat bursted into flames and sunk its remains into the ocean.

Wing Saber kept his eyes on the water where the speedboat sunk. Did...Thunderblast...just saved humans? "This is getting weird...Why would she rescue humans?!" Wing Saber muttered as he transformed into his vehicle form and sped off into the night sky.

* * *

"Ugh! Why did I do that?! Why did I rescue those pesky humans?!" Thunderblast shouted in frustration. She was sitting by the shore of the ocean. She had just finished rescuing the humans from that sinking speedboat, and she had left them off by a lighthouse nearby where the other members where waiting. Before they could thank her though, she was already gone. Why did she rescue those humans? Even she had no idea why.

"Stupid humans...Why are you-"

"Why did you rescue those humans?!" a voice demanded. Thunderblast wanted to growl in frustration. She just wants to be by herself!

"I. DON'T. KNOW! Go away and leave me alone!..." Thunderblast shouted as she spun to see who it was that interrupted her. "Oh...Go away Wing Saber. It's none of your concern."

Wing Saber was standing a few good yards away from her, glaring at her. "None of my concern? You, a decepticon, just rescued some humans when you, a decepticon, hate them." Thunderblast stayed silent as she glared at the ocean in front of her. "Now why would-"

"I don't know, okay! I don't know! I would have not rescued them either but- UGH! This whole situation is frustrating!" Thunderblast exclaimed as she shook her head.

Wing Saber narrowed his eyes down at her. "Oh really? Are you sure it isn't because Megatron ordered you to?"

Thunderblast turned to him in shock. "What? You think that Megatron..." Thunderblast trailed off from her sentence. Why? Well, because she began laughing evilly.

Wing Saber glared at her. He didn't like when he was made fun of. He took out his gun and began shooting at her. Thunderblast immediately stood up and ran into the ocean. She transformed and began shooting at him. Wing Saber jumped and transformed into his jet mode and began shooting down at her. They kept going and going like they did in their previous battle.

"Give it up Wing Saber! You know you can't beat me!" Thunderblast exclaimed as she activated her cyber key. She shot off her more powerful missile towards him.

"You really think you're stronger than me?!" Wing Saber retorted as he activated his own cyber key to counteract her cyber key power. The two power beams canceled each other out, creating a huge gust of dust beam between the ocean and the sky.

_'Shoot! I'm running out of energy! What do I do? If I leave now, he'll surely believe that I'm surrendering! Ugh!'_

_'Need more fuel... But I can't let her believe that I'm quitting this battle!'_

"What do you want from me anyway?! Why were you stalking me?!" Thunderblast asked, wanting to use this question as an escape route. It worked. Wing Saber was caught off guard.

"What?! I wasn't stalking you! Besides, you already know what I want from you!"

If Thunderblast had eyebrows, she would have furrowed them. What is he talking about? But... That gave her an idea. "Oh, Wing Saber! Of course I know! And I'm willing to tell you if you stop firing!"

That statement completely paralyzed Wing Saber. He transformed into his robot form, hanging in mid-air. "What?"

Thunderblast smirked. "Gotcha!" She shot directly at him. Wing Saber, caught completely off guard, tumbled into the ocean as the blast hit him.

"ARGHHHH!" Wing Saber screamed.

Thunderblast smiled evilly as she transformed into her robot form and landed on the solid ground. "I told you. You can't beat-" Thunderblast was cut short when a beam hit her.

"AHHHH!" Thunderblast fell to the ground as Wing Saber approached her in his vehicle form. He transformed into his robot form and pointed his cannon at her.

"Now. Tell me what I want to know."

Thunderblast grunted as she stood up. "...You think I know?! First of all, what do you want to know?!"

After her first tricks, Wing Saber didn't believe that she didn't know. She must still be hiding it... "You know what I want to know!" He began charging up his cannon. "Now tell me before I blast you into pieces!"

Thunderblast didn't feel threatened a bit as he pointed his cannon towards her. "Hmph! Who do you think I am?! Do you think I feel threatened with your measly cannon?! Oh please!"

"Fine," Wing Saber immediately replied after her. "You want to play that way huh?"

Thunderblast looked at him in shock. Oh no! She knew what that meant. His cyber key. His cannon itself won't do much damage to her even with a close distance, but a cyber key?! That was a whole different story. She would really be blasted to bits. "Okay, okay! What do you want to know?"

Wing Saber sighed as he discharged his cannon. "Tell me everything about the decepticons' plan to take over Galaxeron."

Thunderblast just stared at him. "Galaxeron? What is that? Some type of autobot hangout?"

Wing Saber also stared at her. That's weird. Shouldn't she know something about the plan? "What do you mean you don't know? Galaxeron is a planet filled with the strongest cyber keys in the galaxies. The only reason Megatron is going after it!"

Thunderblast thought a little deeper. Now that he mentioned it, Megatron has been talking with Sideways about something. Maybe it was that? If that was the case, then why didn't Megatron say anything to them then? "If what you say it's true, then I wouldn't know anything about it. Megatron hasn't told us anything."

He couldn't take it anymore. Wing Saber was now fully curious. "Why wouldn't Megatron tell you anything?! Doesn't he trust you guys?!"

Thunderblast laughed in an evil, sick way. "Trust? Oh please! We are decepticons! Not autobots! We don't have 'trust' in each other!" After a few minutes of waiting for Wing Saber's response, Thunderblast ran past Wing Saber, jumped into the ocean, and transformed into her vehicle form. "Next time, make sure you know if the transformer you are going after actually has the information you need." And she sped off without another word, leaving Wing Saber to himself...

* * *

"So you're saying that none of Megatron's decepticons had any information?" Red Alert asked, reconfirming Wing Saber's statements.

Wing Saber nodded. "That's what she told me."

Hotshot snorted. "And you actually believed her?"

Before Wing Saber could say anything, Optimus Prime cut in. "That doesn't matter. What matters now is that we need to find a way of stopping Megatron from taking over Galaxeron. We don't know his plans. But what we do know is that we are going to fight until the end and make sure that Megatron does not succeed."

"YEAH!" All the autobots shouted as they started formulating a plan to stop Megatron.

* * *

**Yeah... Yeah... Why do I have a feeling I'm going to get a lot of hate for this? Well, I'm sorry that they are out of character... I tried my best. This is the farthest I could go. Galaxeron is a planet I made up, so it belongs to me. If you guys have any questions (Well, considering if people actually read this...), please do not hesitate to ask! ~Ja ne!**


End file.
